Amuleto
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: -Spirk-Un amuleto para el ser preciado.


**TITULO:** Amuleto

**Fandom:** Star Trek

**Pairing:** Spirk (Spock/Kirk)

**Category:** Clasificándose como Fluffy.

**Raiting/Warning:** PG-13, Slash.

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Star Trek (TOS y Nuevos), pertenecen a sus Creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de **fan para fans** sin fines lucrativos. Lo único mío son la historia, las ideas y OCC (Personajes originales). De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__: __**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

**FEEDBACK:** katrinna_le_fay arroba yahoo punto com puntomx **ó **katrinna_le_fay arroba hotmail punto com

**MSN:**shania_xs arroba hotmail punto com

**FACEBOOK:**katrinna_le_fay arroba hotmail punto com

**Nota****:**_Esta historia, por ser lo que es contiene OCC en los personajes (creo que eso está claro desde el momento en que se llama: FanFiction) y Slash (Relación Hombre-Hombre) Si no te gusta entonces no leas y así te evitarás un enfado que vaya en contra de tus creencias, gustos o cualquier cosa. Recuerda que yo no me hago responsable de nada ya que es tu decisión. Así que evítate los insultos hacia una servidora porque __**no**__ voy a cambiar de forma de pensar y como dicen por ahí: __**"Sobre aviso no hay engaño".**__ Gracias_

_

* * *

_

Todo era simple, así que solo era cuestión de que ambos hicieran su parte, sin embargo antes de que Jim abandonara la nave del Embajador Spock, se detuvo.

-¡Ah, sí! Antes de que me vaya.-Le dijo, regresando sobre sus pasos para volver a invadir el espacio vital del Vulcano.

Spock lo miró fijamente, mostrando un rasgo de exasperación. ¿A caso Kirk había olvidado la emergencia en la que se encontraban? Nero podía destruir también su planeta. Aun así no dijo nada, porque en los últimos quince minutos James Kirk había demostrado más de sí mismo como hombre y líder que todos los hombres que pudo conocer en su vida.

James sonrió y rebuscó un momento entre sus ropas.

-Jim…

-Espera.-Detuvo, elevando un dedo y _toqueteándose_, según la impresión del que enarcó una ceja, el cuerpo con la mano restante.-Está por aquí, nunca salgo sin él.

-No nos encontramos en una situación que amerite una pérdida de tiempo como es…

-¡Aquí!-Gritó Jim sonriendo, mirando al Vulcano que frunció el entrecejo.- ¡Te dije que debía encontrarlo porque nunca salgo sin él!

-No entiendo qué cosa puede ser tan importante como para que el destino de toda la galaxia…de la tierra, tenga que esperar hasta que tú encuentres…

Spock detuvo sus palabras en el segundo siguiente en el que James Kirk tomó su brazo derecho y deslizó con suavidad un brazalete alrededor de su muñeca.

El Vulcano contempló al humano sin tener un pensamiento coherente.

-Es un amuleto para la suerte.-Sonrió Jim, soltándole el brazo, no sin antes darle un pequeño apretón.

-La suerte son sucesos atribuidos a las supersticiones, el resultado de un razonamiento pobre. Los Vulcanos no creemos en las supersticiones.

Jim bufó exasperado.

-Ya lo sé, es solo…solo…consérvalo, ¿sí? Superstición o no, sé que NOS traerá suerte.

-Pero cómo _NOS _traerá suerte si… ¿esto?-Indicó, mirando la pulsera de cuentas azules.- ¿Lo tengo yo?

Kirk giró los ojos.

-En serio, no eres divertido.

-No se supone que sea divertido. Se supone que haga mi trabajo.-Señaló, mientras el otro se alejaba.

-¡Lo sé, lo sé, ya lo sé!-Gritó exasperado.- ¡Pero al menos tienes un lindo puchero!

Spock lo miró salir de la nave y le tomó unos segundos reanudar su misión.

Después de dar las indicaciones a la nave miró su mano. El brazalete con las cuentas azules le pareció extraño y algo gastado. A pesar de haber pasado un tiempo con humanos jamás comprendería sus expresiones, mucho menos al hombre que a su parecer era impredecible. Cuando volvieran a encontrarse, porque algo en su interior contaba firmemente con ello, le devolvería su amuleto.

=1 año después =

El jaque mate de Spock dio el término perfecto al largo, relajante y estimulante juego que habían mantenido.

-Buena jugada.

-Gracias, Jim.-Asintió, observando el tablero un poco más antes de estirar la mano y comenzar a recoger las piezas.-Has mejorado.

-¿En serio?-Sonrió el que observó sus movimientos fijamente.-A veces pienso que nunca terminaré por entender completamente este juego.

-El ajedrez requiere cálculo, capacidad de análisis, táctica, concentración y siendo tú el capitán de esta nave, es conveniente que desarrolles esas cualidades para el mejor manejo y desempeño de tus actividades como tal.

-¿Entonces eso quiere decir que he mejorado como capitán?

Spock solo enarcó una ceja ante la sonrisa de Kirk, terminando de guardar el juego.

Jim rió con estruendo, levantándose de la silla cuando su primer oficial lo hizo.

-Creo que debo retirarme. Mi turno empieza en algunas horas y debo meditar un poco.

Pero antes de que Spock llegara siquiera a accionar el sensor de la puerta, Jim lo detuvo, tomándolo por el brazo y mirando atentamente los ojos oscuros que exigieron una explicación de sus acciones.

-¿Alguna vez te hablé de dónde lo conseguí?

Spock siguió los dedos que levantaron la tela azul de su uniforme y descubrieron una vieja pulsera de cuentas azules.

Ninguno de los dos se movió.

-Antes de cada misión.-Habló Jim mirando la pulsera.-Mi madre siempre se la daba a mí padre, decía que era su amuleto de la suerte.

Spock miró con atención la sonrisa que los labios y facciones de Jim formaron.

-Mi madre solía decirle que era su manera _especial_ de asegurarse que regresara seguro a su lado. Pero cuando la USS Kelvin partió en misión y papá entró en el puente, él le dio esta pulsera a ella. Tú sabes.-Dijo, ladeando un poco la cabeza.-Ella estaba embarazada, entró en labor y todo eso, así que se la dio para _la buena suerte_…ya sabes lo que sucedió. Aun así...ella y yo nunca llevamos una relación _normal,_ pero un día, cuando tenía cinco o algo así me dio el amuleto y fue la primera vez que me contó la historia. La verdad es que nunca le creí demasiado, dado que ella pasaba más tiempo en el espacio que en casa, pero siempre tenía el brazalete conmigo.-Sonrió.-Sin embargo, creo que comencé a creer verdaderamente en él hasta que…

-¿Hasta qué?-Alentó el Vulcano, mirando al que un momento después lo enfrentó.

-Hasta que te vi en el puente _aquella_ vez.

Spock sabía sobre a qué vez Jim se refería. Exactamente un año atrás _todo_ había sucedido.

Había pensado muchas veces en regresar aquella pulsera pero jamás encontró el momento adecuado. Quizá una parte de él no había querido hacerlo, tal vez se trataba de esa parte de la cual su madre siempre le hablaba y que los humanos le llamaban _aferrarse a algo_.

-Yo…

-Vamos.-Sonrió Jim, despejando la extraña atmosfera.-Será mejor que descansemos un poco. El turno nos toca a ambos y también a Checov, y como se ha quedado a mitad de su historia del _árbol genealógico, _¡eso llevará horas! Será un largo turno y quiero descansar un poco.

Spock permitió que entrelazara sus manos y lo halara hasta la cama del fondo, pero antes de llegar a ella Jim se detuvo y se giró.

-¿Pero sabes algo?-Indagó sonriendo.-Me siguen encantando tus pucheros.

El Vulcano solo giró los ojos después de que Jim lo besó.

Quizá no creía en la suerte o los amuletos, pero de alguna extraña manera, se sentía más cerca de Jim.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Aunque yo tampoco crea en los "amuletos", por extrañas cuestiones de vida, alguna vez yo también le di un "Amuleto Brazalete" a alguien. Espero de todo corazón que esa persona esté bien y su vida sea buena n.n

Ya sé, Spock no hace Pucheros pero…no pude resistirme a mencionarlo ^^

Gracias por leerme ^^

**Katrinna Le Fay**

_Febrero 2011_

_¿Comentarios?_

_Derechos reservados. Todo lo que se encuentre escrito bajo el nombre de __**Katrinna Le Fay**__ o __**KLF **__se encuentra registrado._


End file.
